


Winter Warmer

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow. Hot chocolate. Charles by his side, why is Erik so nervous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmer

Everything was as Erik hoped. The snow had made a near perfect layering over the ground, the film and meal had been amazing and now the two lovers were walking down the street sipping their hot chocolate. Yet Erik was still nervous. He and Charles had been together a long, long time; ever since 1972. It was now 1983. He swallowed and looked down at the man leaning against his side whilst they walked. He stopped and nodded to the bench he had seen, knowing that Charles needed a break from walking - his spine was still under a lot of stress.

Once they sat down Erik cleared his throat a little, gripping the box in his pocket. Slowly, he stood, moving to stand in front of him. "You see Charles, I wanted to take you out for tonight for a reason." The telepath looked up with big blue eyes, fingers poking out his fingerless gloves, face naught of all emotion as he blew into the steaming chocolate cup. Erik swallowed before slipping down to one knee, opening the red velvet. 

Before he could speak, Charles had dropped his cup, throwing his arms around him. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" They kissed, tears welling up in their eyes as they held each other tightly before Erik pulled away to slip the ring on Charles' finger.

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Charles Lehnsherr, mein Liebe."


End file.
